positivly trez
by brokenlover223
Summary: i wrote this based off of a song i recently wrote. this is a three-shot about mostly dez and trish but it also has auslly but mostly trez. in this story trish and dez are secretly dating and austin and ally are also secretly dating. but will there secrets be out? and will they find out more about dez than they thought they would? i suck at summarys TREZ! AUSLLY! MOSTLY TREZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Positively trez 1**

**I wrote this based off a song I wrote. I hope you like it. The song is called again. You will se the lyrics to the song and how this song fits in with this three-shot in the final chapter. Enjoy and this song was the first song I ever wrote so I hope you like the thought I put behind it. But dont skip ahead to the third chapter just to read it or else you will not get anything that's going on. Thanks for reading!**

**Austins POV**

I love my friends. There's dez ally and trish. Me and ally are a little more than friends though. We've been going out for about a month now but no one knows. I feel sorry that dez doesn't have someone special. I also feel sorry because trish is always making fun of and beating him. I just hope he doesnt get left out because of me and ally.

**Dez POV**

Yet another bad day so far. People (trish) are still picking on me. And speaking of people here comes trish now. I am in sonic boom but i dont know why. Trish always comes here. I guess it's good to see her sometimes.

"hey dez. What's up?"

"why do you care trish?"

"I dont."

"well then just get out of here if you don't have to do anything but pick on me." I was really getting mad now. I was sick and tired of her.

"wow when did you get a backbone?" I started to slouch and just look at my shoes. "hey what's wrong?"

"you. That's what's wrong. You are always picking on me and I'm sick and tired of it. You and everyone else." I looked up at her. She seemed almost sorry for me. She also looked a little hurt as if she didn't realize how much she was hurting me by doing this. She turned and started to walk out. "wait trish! Don't go! I need you! No one else is there for me right now. I need you."

She stopped then turned around and ran towards me. She hugged me for comfort. "why don't we go for a walk. After all ally and Austin are out doing who knows what."

"ok" we walked around for a little while and finally got tired. We sat down on the small park bench.

"I'm sorry dez." wait did I just hear her say what I thought she said.

"did you just say sorry?"

"well yea. I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... I just..."

"you just what trish?" she looked so cute under the setting sun. Truth is I've always liked her but she picks on me so it's obvious that she doesn't like me. But right now she looked kind of vulnerable. A tear rolled down her face. I grabbed her hands and made her look me straight in the eyes. "whats wrong trish?"

"well I like this guy, but he probably doesn't like me back because I pick on him so much. I just don't know how to show him that I like him. I pick on him and hit him. Just like i do to you"

"tell me his name. Maybe I could talk to him for you."

She mumbles something under her breath

"what did you say I couldn't hear you?"

"I said ..."

"I still didn't catch that"

"you ok! It's you." she got up and started to walk away. I got up and grabbed her arm. She turns around and I kissed her. I did something I've been waiting to do for a long time.

**Trish's POV**

I got really upset when I told him that I had a crush on him. I mean he is dez. He's weird and immature but there's something about him that I like. I was hurt by what he said to me in sonic boom. I didn't know he felt that way. I just don't know how to show what I'm feeling. He grabbed my arm and turned around to see what he was doing. Then he kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I eased into in and started kissing back. We took a breath for air and rested our foreheads together. "what are we doing?"

"what I've wanted to do for a long time now trish and I think you wanted this too."

"but we can't do this. What are we doing?"

"trish, truth is I have always loved you. I just thought that well because you pounded on me so much that that meant that you hated me. I just can't take it any longer trish. Will you do the honer of being my girlfriend?"

"yes. Truth is I always felt the same way but I didn't know how to show it so I messed with you. But what will ally and Austin think about this?"

"well they don't have to know. I know their our best friends and all but we need to tell no one. Not until were ready."

"I think your right. Let's just hope they don't find out too soon. Now where were we?"

Then we started kissing again. We stopped for air. "maybe we should go somewhere more private dez."

"how about my place?"

"well let's go then."

We headed to his place but on the way there we ran into Austin and ally. They were in a deep conversation and so were we so none of us noticed the others until we ran into each other. Literally. "oh hey trish hey dez."

"hey ally. What are you doing here?" I said nervously. "just taking a walk with austin and talking about... A new song." wait she hesitated.

"yea a new song!" his voice rose up an octave and he put his hand on the back of his neck. I look over at dez and he had his free hand on his neck. The other was entangled with mine. O quickly pull away and put my hand behind my back.

"so what are you two doing here? And is dez wearing lipstick?" I look at him and realize that some of my lipstick rubbed off on his lips. But before I could come up with an excuse dez cut in.

"trish caught me kissing my secret girlfriend and then before trish came over to talk to me she told me she was moving to Canada so trish was talking to me about how the kiss was since it was my first kiss!" he blurted out. Then he covered his mouth as if he wasn't suppose to say that. Then I realize that in his eyes I could tell he wasn't Lieing about everything. That really was his first kiss. It was also mine. But he didn't know that.

"nice going dude!" said Austin as he held out a fist which dez effectively punched.

"so ally how's the new song coming?" I asked her. I wanted to switch the subject as fast as possible.

"what new song?...Oh yea that new song. We still havnt figured out what to make it about."

She didn't remember the song she told us about. I don't think she was telling the truth.

"hey why not a love song?" said dez.

"that's a great idea dez! How did you come up with it?" asked Austin.

"well I did just have my first kiss and You do have a not a love song so why not a love song?" he looked down at me while he said it but quickly looked at the rest of team Austin so no one would get suspicious but when I looked back at them they were looking at eachother then quickly turned away. I think something might be going on between them but im not one to complain. After all I am secretly dating dez. But still all month those two have been sneaking off together and there excuse has always been they were trying to write a new song but they still havnt come up with anything. I think it's kinda suspicious if u ask me.

"so dez, why were you talking to trish about this?"

"because I was upset and mad that she was leaving so I started hitting things and trish stoped me before I hurt myself and she has had her first kiss before and she was messing with me because I was trying to slap a squirrel but she was also telling me that this happened for a reason and then I started to make fun of her hair." he said it unconvincingly and I don't think the others believed him but they just went with it.

"ok dez, thanks for the idea on the song. Why don't we all head over to the food court for pizza." said ally

"actualy ally I was about to head home and take a nap." said dez.

"why you never go to bed until at least 12 its only 830" asked Austin

"because...I don't feel good. I think I'm coming down with something." he fake coughs for enphisis and it seemed like they believed it.

"aww dez you don't feel good?" said ally

"hey ally I'll meet you at sonic boom I'm gonna take dez home." said Austin. He starts to walk away with dez and dez turns around while walking and gives me a loving look that ally didn't seem to notice. I looked over to see her staring at Austin. I decided not to say anything though. She snapped out of it and turned to me.

"wanna go hang out at sonic boom?"

"sorry ally I can't my mom wants me home. Bye!" then I quickly walked towards my house. Once I knew she couldn't see me I took a short cut to my boyfriends house. Ah I just love saying that. His bedroom was on the first floor so I hid in the bushes outside his window. I could see Austin trying to baby his friend.

**Dez's POV**

Austin was trying to take care of me but I knew I would get caught eventually. "so dez you don't look sick. You don't sound sick. What's the matter?"

"um...my stomach hurts and my lips are all tingly"

"dez that's because you just had your first kiss. It happens when you first kiss a person. Trust me."

"but you havnt had your first kiss yet. Have you? You did didn't you?! Who was it?!"

"remember how me and Monica broke up about a month and a half ago, I kissed her." wow that was defiantly a lie. But I can't deal with this right now. I hear a rustling noise come from the bushes outside my window. I look over and see trish hiding in the bushes. I need to get rid of Austin.

"well good for you Austin but can you leave now. I still don't feel good and i don't wanna get you sick."

"ok buddy well I hope you feel better. Bye." he walks out the door and I shoot up from my bed and headed for the window. I opened it and my girlfriend climbed into my bedroom. Ahh I just love saying that. I have to help her in though cause she didn't realize it when she was hiding but she was in a rose bush. When she got out I had to pick out some thorns from her arms. "are you ok trish?"

"yea I'm fine. Now where were we?" then we started kissing again. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"dez I'm coming in I just forgot my jacket." I heard through the door. It was Austin.

"trish baby I am so sorry about this but you have to hide." I kiss her softly on the lips and then as quickly as I can I guide her into my closet and close the door. I literally jump back into bed and get under the covers right before Austin walks into my room.

"hey buddy you ok? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"um...no I wasn't. I wasn't talking to anyone. I'm not hiding anyone in my closet. Why would you think that?" uh oh. When I get nervous I start rambling and I'm pretty sure my voice went up an octave. I could tell Austin noticed.

"dez what are you hiding?" he walks over to my closet and opens it but luckily trish must've found my secret hiding place where I go to think that no one knows about. But then Austin picks up a book off the floor of my closet. He opens it and then I realize that it's my diary. Yes I have a diary. Kill me! He flips to another page then looks up at me. "dez, you like TRISH!" uh oh

"psh...me liking trish? Where would you get that Idea?"

"because right here it says and I quote 'today I met the most beautiful, tough, amazingly sassy girl ever. I really like her but I don't know what to do so for now I will try and be just friends with her. Let's just hope she doesn't bully me like everyone else in this world.' dez why didn't you tell me you liked her? And why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?"

"I didn't tell you about trish cause I knew you would tell ally and try to get us together."

"well that explains why you didn't tell me about trish. But why didn't you tell me that you were getting bullied?"

"because I want to handle this myself. I don't want you to fight my battles for me."

"wait you want to handle this by yourself? That means you are still getting bullied? Are you still getting bullied?"

"yes and I don't want you to get involved."

"is that why you always wear long sleeve shirts? Because you don't want us to see what they did to you? What are they doing to you dez?"

"they usually get me on my way home from school. They take me into the ally behind the melody dinner and just start pounding on me." I had completely forgotten that trish could hear what we were saying so I kept going. " they throw me on the ground and start kicking me and punching me. But that is not the only reason I wear long sleeves." I mumbled that last part but apparently he heard me.

"what do you mean dez?" then he walks over to me and before I can stop him he pulls up my sleeve and my secret has been revealed. He looks my arm up and down and sees the many scars that my bullies have done to me but what he looks at most are the maybe 50 cuts on my wrist. "dez why would you do this to yourself?"

"I just can't take the pressure! Everything it is just to much! The bullies, the name calling, the parental abuse, the abuse from my older brother, me losing you to ally, getting everything filmed and ready for the website on time, school, teachers not even knowing who I am, I just can't take it! That's why I cut myself" Austin looked at me in shock at what I said and I realized that I just told him all the things wrong in my life. The reasons I cut myself.

"dez..."

"don't feel sorry for me Austin. I've had to deal with all this since I could walk. My dad beats me and calls me bad words. My mom completely ignores me. My brother he is like a miniature dad. The bullies hurt me and call me names. The teachers are constantly saying to me 'are you new here?' I have twice the homework cause my brother makes me do his homework. I always get busted for sleeping in class cause my dad beats me so hard I can't sleep through the pain. And now that you are famous I have to work extra to get the stuff filmed and on the website in time and you have no time for me because your always hanging out with ally. It's just so hard and the only thing I have to look forward to in the day is seeing trish's beautiful eyes and her perfect smile and her perfect everything. Plus you don't know the half of it. What you don't know about me is that I was..."

"you were what dez?"

"adopted."

"oh dez I am so sorry. I didn't know." he sits down next to me. "you are not losing me to ally. You never will. I can help you through this. I can help with the homework and I can help with the videos. We can make it through this."

"thanks Austin."

Trish's POV

I can't believe what he just said. I need to go comfort him. I don't care if Austin sees me. My boyfriend needs me. I burst out on my hiding spot in the closet and run to dez. I ingulf him in a large hug. "dez why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry I didn't notice this before. I can't believe you did that to yourself. Please don't do that again. For me." i sobbed into the crook of his neck. He wraps his muscular arms tighter around me. When we pull back I give dez a light kiss on the lips. Then we realize that Austin is still sitting next to us.

"Austin. I can explain." said dez

"me and dez are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Austin please don't tell ally. We want to tell her when were ready."

"when did this happen?" asked Austin

"this morning"

"is that why you made this excuse to go home? Because trish was gonna meet you here and you wanted to spend time with her?"

"yea but then we ran into you and I had to make an excuse to get to my house. I knew that trish would be able to find a way to meet me here. So I said that I didn't feel good but then you wanted to baby me and I needed to get rid of you cause trish was hiding outside my window."

"so you completely made up the whole thing about being sick?"

"mostly but my stomach does hurt a little. So all I did was magnify it a little."

"Aww your stomach hurts?" i asked

"yea but only a little. I didn't really get a good breakfast so thats probably why."

"well if it gets worse tell me."

"ok baby"

"so dez, trish. How did this happen?"

"well...um..." I don't think dez wanted to tell Austin that he yelled at me and that whoever was bulling him probably just got through and he was in a bad mood so I made up an excuse for him.

"well dez caught me writing in my diary about him and when I saw he was reading it I started to run but he caught up to me and told me he felt the same way."

"so everything about you having your first kiss and all that stuff was just an excuse?"

"well not all of it" He mumbled

"wait a second dez you and trish kissed?!"

"yes. I kissed trish. And thank you for revealing to trish that it was my first kiss."

"oops"

"dez don't feel bad that it was your first kiss because it was mine also."

"what" said Austin and dez at the same time.

"ally told me you already had your first kiss." said Austin

"that's because I told her I had my first kiss with Trent."

"well you know, trent was a big jerk and he didn't deserve you trish." then dze placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I started blushing.

"aww" Austin cooed

"shut up" I said.

"well I should leave and dez you should get your rest. I don't want your stomach ache to get any worse."

"yea I should get going to dez. I don't want my boyfriend sick." I didn't want her to go but I was really tired and my stomach ache had been gradually getting worse over the spans of the conversation so I decided that I wouldn't stop them from leaving.

"fine I will get my rest but please don't tell ally about us Austin."

"ok fine." he said putting his arms up in defeat. He walked out. Trish said goodbye to me gave me a kiss told me to feel better and then left through the window so my parents wouldn't see and this time she ovoided the rose bush. Soon after they left I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dez POV**

I woke up the next morning but my head was killing me so I decided to stay home. Not that my parents or brother would care. I just think that most of the time my life isnt worth living. I've thought about suicide but the only thing keeping me here is trish and Austin. Then I remembered it was Saturday. So I didn't have to go to school anyway. Yea! So I decided to ignore my head ache and go see my girlfriend. I got up from my bed but somehow and I don't know how but I fell. When I fell I hit my cheek on my bed causing a bruise. Since I knew trish wouldn't be up yet I started to sing a song I wrote a while ago. No one knows this but I love to write songs and sing them too. When it was finally a time when trish would be up I walked out of my bedroom and started to walk out my front door when something grabbed onto the back of my hair and it pulled me back inside the house. Then they threw me against the wall and I slid down to the floor. It was my dad and my brother. They beat me until I could barely stand. They did everything the normally did but twice as hard and this time it was double since they were both there. When they finally stoped I was able to make it back to my room. I closed the door and locked. I then snuck out my window and ran. I ran into sonic boom and then I realized that I was still in my short sleeve pajama top and sweat pants. Ally took one look at me and ran over to me. "Austin! trish! Get down here!" she yelled. "what happened to you dez?!"

I finally took t look at my aperance and saw why she was worried. I was bleeding in so many places I could not even count them. My scars were exposed and I was covered in bruises. Plus I'm pretty sure that my wrist is not suppose to bend that way. Austin and trish walk downstairs and run to me.

"dez baby what happened?" asked trish.

"Austin why did trish just call dez baby?"asked ally

"trish and dez will explain later baby." said Austin. Wait did Austin just call ally baby? I run to the downstairs bathroom before they can ask me any more questions. I close the door and pull out my pocket knife. I hold it to my wrist and just as I was about to slice the door flies open. I must have forgotten to lock it. "dez, I thought you promised me you wouldn't do this anymore. You lied to me dez. I can't date someone who lies. Dez were through." then trish stormed out of the store.

"now I have to do this." I pulled the knife up and held it to my throat.

"dez no! You can't take your life over this!" said Austin

"Austin my life sucks. Today my dad and brothers bet me harder than ever before and I am still being physically and mentally bullied. And now the my first girlfriend and the love of my life whom I had my first kiss with dumped me. This is the worst day in my life and trust me I have had many bad days. It's just too much!" I sobbed but then Austin took the knife out of my hand and before I could do anything he grabbed me by the shoulders and led me upstairs. Ally followed behind us still in shock.

"austin what just happened?" asked ally

"dez got abused by his parents and brother again and we walked in on him trying to cut himself again. Then trish broke up with him because he promised her he wouldn't do it again. And yes trish and dez have been dating since yesterday. Then dez tried to kill himself but I stopped him. Now dez, how many times have you thought about killing yourself?"

"a couple times."

"dez ending your life is not the answer to your problems. You know what I can protect you from the bullies."

"and dez you can live here in the practice room until you find somewhere more permanent."said ally

"but I can't get trish back! She was the love of my life!"

"things happen for a reason dez." said ally.

"thanks ally. Thank Austin."

"dez let's go to your house and get your stuff."

"ok but we have to be as quiet as possible so my dad and brother won't hear us."

"ok. Let's go. Oh and dez I need to tell you something. Me and ally are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"finally! Now let's go." I said. We walk to my house and climb into my room through the window. We gathered my stuff and were about to leave when I remembered something.

"austin I forgot something."

"ok" we walked to my closet and I clim in. Austin follows me. I uncover my secret hiding place and crawl in still being followed by Austin. I gather my guitar, keyboard, and all my music and lyrics then we climb back out.

"dez when did you get interested in writing music?"

"oh I have always written music. I love to play piano and guitar and I also sing a little bit. But I don't like to do it in front of people."

We left my house (through the window) and then arrive at sonic boom. I moved all my stuff up to the practice room. Then I said I wanted to be left alone. Austin and ally didn't want to leave me but I promised I wouldn't do anything and they finally left. The I pulled out my guitar and started writing. It's the only thing that could calm me down. Then I started to think of ways I could get trish back. Then I figured it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dez POV**

**Two weeks later**

Trish has been avoiding me for 2 weeks. But now my suprise for her to get her back is complete. I told Austin and ally that I had a surprise and to meet me in the practice room and to make sure trish was there. It was finally time.

**Trish POV**

Austin and ally said they had a surprise for me and dragged me up to the practice room. When we got thee the first thing I saw was dez with a guitar. Tried to run away but austin and ally wouldn't let me. Then dez started to talk.

"trish I am sorry I lied. I was upset because my life sucked but the only thing keeping me sane was you but it got to be too much for me that day. After you left I thought you were gone forever. I thought I had lost you. I was so upset that a minute later I tried to commit suicide. But Austin and ally stopped me. And I really miss you. I want you to know how I feel so I decided to... To show you something no ones ever seen before. Trish I wrote this for you and I hope you like it." then he stared to strum the guitar and then I heated the most beautiful thing I have heard. It was dez singing. I didn't know he could sing.

_**A/N I wrote this song so please comment on what you think. It is the first song I ever wrote and I hope you like it. It called again.**_

I watch And stare And wonder how we came apart and I Just want to see the way you look at me Again I see You there Standin by the street corner and I Do nothin to get you back Again

[chorus]

I wanna see your smile the way you stare The way you walk and I don't care that you Don't think we were ever meant to be Yea I want to see your eyes twinkle underneath the setting sun And I Just want you back Again Oh yea again

Once You loved The person I was pretendin to be and I Don't want you to love me for who I was Again I want To tell The real me to the world and you but I Don't want you to laugh at me Again

[repeat chorus]

I wanna see your smile the way you stare The way you walk and I don't care that you Don't think we were ever meant to be Yea I want to see your eyes twinkle underneath the setting sun And I Just want you back Again Oh yea again

You see The real me now I've opened up my dreams to you But don't You laugh You hate it I know But I'm proud to be Who I am Again

I'm over you But I can't get you out of my head Yea

[repeat chorus]

I wanna see your smile the way you stare The way you walk and I don't care that you Don't think we were ever meant to be Yea I want to see your eyes twinkle underneath the setting sun And I Just want you back Again Oh yea again

Now I realize that you never liked me for me And I won't stand it any longer I'm finally free But still

[repeat chorus x2]

I wanna see your smile the way you stare The way you walk and I don't care that you Don't think we were ever meant to be Yea I want to see your eyes twinkle underneath the setting sun And I Just want you back

I wanna see your smile the way you stare The way you walk and I don't care that you Don't think we were ever meant to be Yea I want to see your eyes twinkle underneath the setting sun And I Just want you back

Again

He finished singing and we were all mesmerized by his singing voice. He put so much passion into the song and he wrote the lyrics beautifully. I could tell he meant every word he sang. I ran up to him and kissed him. When I released I said " Now that I know the real you I love you even more. I'm over you too. I'm over us just being friends. I don't hate it. You were great. And yes dez. I will be your girlfriend. Again."

I hope you liked it. The song was explained by what trish said and i really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the song. And of the story of course. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
